Teardrops On My Guitar
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He's the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart...


Yes, 88 down and just 12 more to go! Woo hoo! This one is Teardrops On My Guitar, and it's a songfic to the Taylor Swift song Teardrops On My Guitar. So enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: If Alex isn't having her way with Bobby on their desks, they probably aren't mine. Darn...

This songfic is for **Confused, RoadRunnerGER and MaryT**, for all their encouragement and cheering for me to reach that beautiful 100th story. Thanks everyone!

Alex Eames walked into the squadroom, hoping that no one could see the dark circles under her eyes. She walked over to her desk, and her face broke into a smile when she saw her partner at his desk, reading over a file.

She shed her jacket, then sat down in her chair, smiling when a cup of coffee and a Danish appeared in front of her.

"Morning, Eames," Bobby greeted her brightly, and she forced a smile to her face, but inside, her heart was breaking into tiny pieces. She forced out a friendly greeting, then immediately buried herself in her work. Bobby looked at her with concern, then returned to his own files.

At the end of the day, Alex was getting ready to go home when a tall, brunette woman walked purposefully into the bullpen, her smile making the men fall all over themselves.

Bobby rose to his feet and took the woman into his arms, kissing her gently. Alex watched him kiss her, her body and mind aching for him to hold and touch her like that. She realized that Bobby was looking at her, and she forced another smile to her lips and stepped forward, offering her hand to the other woman.

The Amazon shook her hand reluctantly, then kissed Bobby again and straightened his tie, saying, "Let's get going, doll. I've got dinner waiting for us." He nodded, and she walked away, leaving Bobby and Alex alone.

Bobby smiled at Alex and said, "Isn't she something? Her name's Daniella."

"She's nice, Bobby," Alex stated, and a relieved smile appeared on his face before he told her goodbye and walked away.

She watched him go, and tears stung at her eyes as she saw Bobby's arm go around the other woman's waist.

_Bobby looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see _

_What I want and I need _

_And everything that we should be _

_I guess she's beautiful, that girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

Sitting in the SUV on another long stakeout, Alex laughed as Bobby cracked another joke, but deep down, she couldn't help but wonder if he joked that way with his girlfriend.

He became thoughtful, and she looked at him as he asked, "Eames, what do you think about Daniella?"

His question made her stomach drop, but she forced herself to answer him. "As long as she makes you happy, Bobby, I'm fine," she lied, reaching over to squeeze his knee.

He sighed in relief and leaned his head back against his seat, a smile gracing his lips. "I was so worried you wouldn't like her, Eames," he confessed, and her heart dropped. "I really care about her. I honestly think that she might be the one for me"

She swallowed thickly and bit her lip at his admission, and she wondered if it ever crossed his mind that he was all she ever thought about at night.

_Bobby talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny _

_That I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me _

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right _

_I wonder if he knows _

_He's all I think about at night_

That night, Alex trudged into her apartment and fell face first into her bed, not even bothering to remove her shoes as the sobs shook her body. She finally raised her head and crawled up to the head of her bed, and that's when she noticed the dust covered guitar case in the dark corner of the room.

Almost as if she was being drawn like a magnet, she climbed up off of the bed and padded across the carpeted floor, lifting the guitar case into her arms. Setting the case down on the bed, she slowly opened it and lifted the guitar out onto her lap. Her fingers ran gracefully along the strings, and she didn't even realize that she was crying until her teardrops fell onto the light brown guitar.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

Bobby's smile was bright and brilliant as he and Alex walked out of the interrogation room. They had successfully gotten a full interrogation out of a suspect, and managed to save a pregnant woman from starving to death in a dark and cold warehouse.

"Good job in there, Eames," Bobby complimented her, and she blushed and looked beyond him, at the wall.

"Thanks. You too." He smiled at her, and she felt like she was falling into black hole.

Alex watched with a heavy heart as Bobby walked gracefully across the floor, and she saw Daniella waiting for him at the front of the room. She watched them kiss, then walk out hand in hand, and her heart broke all over again.

_She had better take good care of him_, she thought as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. _He deserves nothing less than the best._

_Bobby walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

_She better hold him tight and give him all her love _

_Look in those beautiful eyes _

_And know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

Friday night, Alex told Bobby good night, then walked out of the precinct. In her car, she sighed and shoved the key into the ignition, and a song came out of the speakers. She recognized it immediately, and as she pulled out of the parking lot, she sang along at the top of her lungs.

_Sometimes it's hard to be a woman _

_Giving all your love to just one man _

_You'll have bad times and he'll have good times _

_Doing things that you don't understand_

_But if you love him, you'll forgive him _

_Even though he's hard to understand _

_And if you love him, oh, be proud of him _

_Cause after all he's just a man_

Somehow Tammy Wynette seemed to completely understand all her problems, and as the chorus washed over her, it all suddenly took on a whole new dimension to her.

_Stand by your man, give him two arms to cling to _

_And something warm to come to _

_When nights are cold and lonely _

_Stand by your man, and show the world you love him _

_Keep giving him all the love you can _

_Stand by your man_

_Stand by your man, and show the world you love him _

_Keep giving all the love you can _

_Stand by your man_

She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, and she found her way up to her door, then quietly let herself in. Shutting the door behind herself, she kicked her shoes off, then shed her jacket and gun, laying them on the table.

After a hot and soothing shower, she changed into her favorite silk pajamas, then climbed into bed and burrowed down under the covers.

From her nightstand, Bobby smiled brightly at her, and she hesitated before reaching her arm out and laying the picture flat on the surface. Then she turned over onto her side and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

_So I'll drive home alone, as I turn out the light _

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

Alex was startled out of her sleep by an obnoxious banging at her front door, and she growled and grabbed her robe, throwing it over her shoulders as she stormed across the floor and to the door. She flung it open, ready to give whoever was on the other side a severe tongue lashing. But all thoughts of anger dissipated at the sight of Bobby standing in front of her.

She silently stepped aside and watched as he walked into the apartment. As soon as she shut the door, he began talking and pacing furiously, so fast that she couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

"Bobby!" she called firmly, and he stopped and looked at her. "I need you to slow down. Now, what is the matter? Is something wrong?"

He paused, then shook his head and ran one hand through his curly hair. "I broke up with Daniella tonight," he repeated softly, and Alex's heart both broke and sang at the same time.

"Why?"

He shrugged, but she could see through the motion. "It just wasn't working out," he offered lamely, and she frowned at him.

"Bobby, this is me you're talking to," she stated, and his eyes widened. "Now tell me, why did you really break up with Daniella? I thought you said she was the one."

There was a tense silence, and Bobby's shoulders slumped. "Because," he whispered, and she nearly fell down at the next words to come out of his mouth. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" she managed.

"You." And then he was in front of her, and his arms were wrapping around her waist as he gently kissed her.  
Her knees went weak, and she grabbed him as she deepened the kiss and started to lead him into her bedroom. But before they crossed the threshold into the room, she lifted her head and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Bobby. So much."

He smiled in obvious relief, and she kissed him again as she gently pulled him down onto the bed.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only one whose got enough of me to break my heart _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do _

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Bobby looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

The End

A/N: Okay, bunnies, 88 down and 12 more to go! Woo hoo!!


End file.
